


My girl is ready to take control

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kind of), Established Relationship, F/M, Fail Scott, Fluff, Lydia is a goddess, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is going to be home any time soon and he doesn't have a ring, their bedroom is a chaos and he just knows she's going to yell at him."She's going to break up with me, right?"</p><p>"Fuck Scott! No, she won't! Just explain what happened, she will understand!"</p><p>"It's Lydia!" Scott cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My girl is ready to take control

"Stiles! Stiles, help!" Scott pleads. "I don't know what to do!" He wipes the sweat off his forehead, walking around the room opening drawers and lifting clothes desperately.

"Woah, woah. Calm down!" Stiles asks over the phone and Scott just wants to sit and cry.

"I have everything set! Dinner, flowers, candles and wine, I'm even wearing a tux!" He cries, stopping by the door to take a deep breath and resist the urge to slam his head against the wall. It wouldn't do anything, except maybe damage the paint. "I did everything like Lydia said she wanted when we were in first grade, but I can't find the ring and now I can't ask her to marry me!"

They've been together for five years and Lydia has been dropping hints about marriage and kids since she got her Fields Medal five months ago, so Scott spent the last two weeks looking for the best ring and getting everything ready for the most perfect night of their lives because he knows Lydia wants the best and she deserves it.

"Hey, breathe buddy!" Stiles orders and Scott realizes he was almost having a panic attack. "Did you remember where you last put it?"

"Yes! It was in my socks drawer, because Lydia won't even get close to it!"

"Ok, so check it again!"

"I did!" Scott urges, looking at the mess of socks and other clothes he made on the bed.

Lydia is going to be home any time soon and he doesn't have a ring, their bedroom is a chaos and he just knows she's going to yell at him, and this time he won't even be able to distract her with sex because at this point he probably lost his ability to get an erection. "She's going to break up with me, right? She will, I know!"

"Fuck Scott! No, she won't! Just explain what happened, she will understand!"

"It's Lydia!" Scott cries and Stiles sighs, defeated.

Scott is so fucked.

\--

"Scott?" Lydia calls as soon as she opens the door, arching one eyebrow at his tuxedo and the not-completely-set table.

"I'm sorry." He says, because five years with Lydia taught him to always be honest - she might not be a werewolf and therefore can't hear his heartbeat, but she will always know when he's lying. "I wanted everything to be perfect because you deserve it and I love you, but -" Scott stops to take a deep breath, trying to gather the strength to tell her the truth when he spots a shiny thing on Lydia's finger. "what?" He aks, astonished because it can't be.

"Oh, this?" She smirks, waving her left hand at him. "I found it on the dresser, apparently someone forgot to hide it."

"But -" Scott gapes, barely being able to process the fact that Lydia is wearing the ring. "I didn't even ask."

"Ask?" Lydia smiles. "I thought we had agreed on it when I said our wedding was going to be on March 15."

He's surprised, of course, but after all these years he really shouldn't be. Lydia does everything on her own terms and Scott loves her for it, for being so independent and brilliant and simply perfect. He can't even believe she actually wants to marry him.

"Oh." He says dumbly as Lydia walks towards him and drops a kiss on his lips.

"Open the wine and join me in the shower." She whispers in his ear. "After you clear the mess I know you made in the bedroom."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something and it's not Sterek, you should give me a medal.  
> No seriously, I needed to write something with this pairing and even if it's really short, I really liked it.
> 
> Hope you like it! Comments are always welcome!  
> [Tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk!


End file.
